


IF

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink





	IF

im in love with someone who doesnt exist

the only person to comfort my soul at night

why is it like this

without you the loneliness i feel bites

like when i stepped into the snow barefoot

youd told me not too, you couldnt bare the sight

you couldnt bare the pain, but to me your words were mute

I wish your words could be heard

thats what you deserve

if the world wasnt so cruel youd exist

the world doesnt need me

yet it ended up like this


End file.
